


A Different Data Squad

by DigiConjurer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: F/F, Other, what the fuck did i write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer





	1. Ultimate Fighter, she ain't!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Our protagonist just laid there. Thankfully, a hard whack with a baseball bat fixed that, resulting in a girlish scream.

"Hey, you interrupted my beauty sleep!" She shouted and pulled herself out of bed. For some reason, her room was decorated in the pinkest pink one could find. The walls were painted bright pink and the flooring was covered with matching shag carpet. Hanging on the walls, were white shelves filled to the brim with all sorts of stuffed animals. Sitting in the far right corner, was a large brown teddy bear who's head reached the ceiling. In the other corner, a large queen sized bed covered in pink sheet sat there with the main character just lounging about. For some reason, this still did not prompt her to do anything interest. As such, she was bonked over the head a second time.

"Hey, you can't force me to go anywhere or do anything!" Our belligerent protagonist announced as a pink stuffed cat fell onto her face."What was that?"

She finally decided to actually get out of her bed and look at the disturbance. For some reason, a large orange dino with an oversized head and small body was sitting on her shelves...


	2. Meet the Protagonist

"Well this is weird." Our Protagonist announced as she and her intruder gazes met. The dino had for some reason applied red lipstick, mascara and some eyeshadow which was somehow complemented by pink orb earrings.

"Why hello there." The dino remarked, tapping it's pink rounded off "nails" against the pink sheets."What's your name?"

"Marissa." She finally got herself out of bed and headed over to her dresser. She pulled a few drawers open, pulling an outfit out. She walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, Marissa came back out, now dressed in a sparkly pink princess dress, long white socks going up to her thighs, short whitish pink gloves and a pair of pink orb earrings."So what do you need?"

She looked around her room, the dino now nowhere in sight.

"A place to stay for a while." The bed shook a little bit, forcing her to look under there. Lady Agumon somehow managed to squeeze herself under the bed.

"Why?" She took a quick glance back down there, trying to make the Lady Agumon's expression out.

"Somebody is trying to catch me!" Lady Agumon scooted towards Marissa, as the two pondered their options.

"Then let's work together." Marissa announced and Lady Agumon poked her head out.

"Sounds good." The creature answered and crawled back out. The two made their way out of the room and headed up front. On the way there, Marissa grabbed a pair of pink high heels and fitted them on. Afterwards, the two headed out...


	3. It's a conspiracy

The two made a quick glance around the area. It was a small yard, just a grass lawn with a concrete path going down the middle that led up to a gate. The duo slowly made their way down the path, keeping a constant eye behind them, just in case.

"So how do you know you're being targeted by someone?" Marissa questioned as Lady Agumon shook her head.

"That's what they all do to us." Lady Agumon whispered as they headed towards the gate. As Marissa opened the gate, a figure draped in a black cloak and a white kabuki mask approached them.

"Hello, Marissa." The Figure whispered and pulled out an orange and white elongated rectangular box with a small black screen and forced it into Marissa's hands.

"Who the heck are you?" The pseudo princess accused and the figure laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough." The figure faded into dust, leaving the two to just stand there. Thankfully, the silence didn't last long. A loud, piercing scream erupted in front of them.

"Great, they're onto us." Lady Agumon whispered as Marissa held the box in her hands. A few seconds later, a large white bird smashed their way towards them. Marissa and Lady Agumon just stood there, waiting. "So, are we going to fight it off?"

At that point, the beast now stood in front of them, ready to fight them.

"Hey, big boy." Marissa flirted as the bird slashed towards them."This is how princesses do things!"

The human charged towards her opponent, giving it a slight kick on the leg. Bright pink particles engulfed both the human and the agumon as the box's screen lit up. Marissa made a quick glance down at it.

"Ready to do this?" She awkwardly asked and Lady Agumon nodded. She placed her left hand on the top of the device.

_Humon infusion digivolve too… Senshimon!_

_Agumon infusion digivolve too… DutchessGreymon!_


	4. Mysterious Magic

In Marissa's place, stood a young teenage girl dressed in a pink sailor fuku and a pair of white high heel boots that stretched all the way up her legs. Long pink gloves stretched up to her elbows along with a golden tiara band adorned her head with an orange citrine engraved into the spot in front of her forehead. He long brown hair had been fitted into long brown bangs that stretched down to the floor. In her hands, was a pair of silverish pink folding fans. In Lady Agumon's place, stood a large dinosaur dressed in a humongous yet extravagant orange dress. A small golden tiara adorned her head and a large pink bow adorned her tail. The claws were rounded off, painted the brightest pink one could find in the digital world.

"I look like a peppy slut." Marissa thought as she looked at her partner. "I'm beautiful! What do you think, DutchessGreymon?"

"You look beautiful, Marissa." DutchessGreymon answered and shot a heart-shaped flame at their opponent.

**Cockatrice Flame!**

A fireball headed towards DutchessGreymon's flame, causing the two attacks to intercept each other.

"My turn!" Marissa announced and ran towards the creature." **Beauty Senshi Slash!** "

She slammed her folding fans into the beast, causing it to fall over somehow.

"Ready to do this?" DutchessGreymon asked and Marissa nodded.

**Combo Attack: Dutchess Senshi Flame Cutter!**

Marissa threw her folding fans at the monster, lighting it aflame. A few seconds later, the creature exploded into a tiny egg...


	5. Parent Issues

The two just stood there, waiting for something. The egg sat in front of them, motionless. After the creature exploded, the duo returned to their original forms.

"We did it." Marissa remarked as her gaze turned towards Lady Agumon.

"But what do we do with it?" Lady Agumon added as her master walked over to the object, device in hand. The device flashed and the egg faded into it.

Gained: Kokatarimon!

"Awesome!" Marissa announced as a small dark blue van drove up."Crud."

"What's wrong?" Marissa grabbed onto Lady Agumon as the two jogged from the area.

"Parent Issues." The van trailed behind them as Pesudo Princess flipped it's occupants off. This caused the van to stop and it's occupants to get out. The first, was a man dressed in a black jacket and a pair of tan pants. The second, was a woman dressed in also a black jacket and a blue skirt. Beside the man, stood an Agumon with dark blue stripes. Beside the woman, stood a large pink bird standing on it's yellow talons.

"Mistress, you'll need my help." Marissa looked around, attempting to decipher the source of the voice."Down here."

She looked down at the device. Kokatarimon's face stared straight at her, ready for something.

"How?" She whispered.

"Just whisper, Reload." Kokatarimon answered and the girl gave a slight nod.

"Reload!" Lady Agumon faded into the device, with Kokatarimon taking her place.

"Let's do this." Marissa glanced towards her parents, ready to fight...


	6. Family

The two sides stood there, waiting for the opposing side to strike. Thankfully, our protagonist had an idea.

"Kokatorimon, do you think you can take them?" Marissa whispered and the large bird nodded. The digimon ran towards it's two opponents, quite confident in it's abilities.

**Petra Flame!**

A large flame shot out from the bird's beak, heading right towards the opponents.

**Pepper Breath!**

**Spiral Twister!**

The three attacks collided with each other, creating a large explosion of dust. When the dust cleared, Kokatorimon laid on the ground.

"Reload!" Marissa announced, causing Lady Agumon to appear.

"Marissa, I'm hungry." The dino whimpered as Marissa's parents and their digimon walked over to them.

"Come on, we can all be civil." Her mom explained as Marissa stood there."So, you're going to have come with us."

Marissa sighed and walked over to them, with Lady Agumon following right behind...


	7. Agreement

Silence filled the car as the duo got in. Marissa only sat there as the vehicle headed off to an unknown location. She wasn't really in the mood to talk with her parents. So, she just stared out the window, attempting to make anything out. Some time later, the vehicle stopped and her parents got out.

"Come on." Her dad remarked as Marissa reluctantly followed behind. Standing before them, was a large grey building with a sloped glass front. The trio and their digimon headed in. Inside, the grey color scheme was carried through, with light grey walls and dark grey concrete floors. Thankfully, this was broken up with a bunch of oak tables and chairs.

"So, why are we here?" Marissa questioned as she dusted the remaining dirt off her dress."I don't have all day."

"Here the ultimatum." Her mother explained as the woman positioned herself in front of her daughter."You work here or we take your device and partner."

Marissa looked away and sighed. While she didn't want to work with her parents, she didn't want to lose her partner.

"Fine." Pseudo princess answered as her parents along with their digimon walked away. "So now what?"

She walked over to a nearby table, finding a small oval shaped device similar to a bluetooth lying there. She gingerly picked the device up, fitting onto her left ear.

"Can you hear me?" The voice shouted as Marissa cleared her throat.

"Loud and clear." She took a deep breath, motioning Lady Agumon to follow her."What do you need?"

"Meet me out back." Marissa's device went off and the duo headed off...


	8. Crossing the line

It didn't take the two of them long to get lost. While the entrance to the building was straightforward, the hallways leading away from there snaked all about the building. This probably wasn't helped by the complaining from her royal highness.

"Seriously, who designed the building this way?" Marissa announced as she and her dinosaur walked through another grey monotone hallway. They made their way down the hallway, eventually coming to a door. It was your typical door, oak painted white with a silver doorknob. The two slowly made their way over and opened the obstruction. On the other side, stood a teenage girl probably Marissa's age. She was dressed simple, just a white and blue striped t-shirt, long blue dungarees along with red and white converses. Two blue eyes stared straight towards them as the duo focused on the person's brown fringed hair.

"Hi, I'm Maxie." Maxie greeted as Marissa and Lady Agumon walked up to her. "Your dad asked me to train you."

"Sounds good, I guess?" Marissa answered weakly as Maxie headed over to a nearby motorcycle. The duo followed right behind, cautious of their teacher.

"Agumon is going to have stay in your digivice." Maxie sat herself down on the motorcycle as Marissa attempted to convince her partner to go into her device.

"Come on." Marissa looked the dino in the eye, hoping it would listen.

"I refuse." Lady Agumon only looked away, possibly not in the mood to be stuck in a cramped space.

"Reload." Lady Agumon disappeared and Marissa snapped her device onto the right side of her dress. She then sat herself down on the motorcycle. "Let's do this."

Maxie revved the engine up and the duo made their way onto the roads of Tokyo.

"Here's the plan." Maxie explained as her passenger admired the scenery around them. "We got a call about two people causing a ruckus at a cafe. We're going to take them in for questioning. You got that?"

Marissa gave the girl a slight nod. After doing so, a slight chill came over her. Something about her "teacher" just seemed off. Maybe it was her laid-back demeanor or her parents suddenly dumping the training duties on her. Marissa pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It was probably just paranoia getting the best of her. After a few more minutes of silence, the bike stopped and the two got off.

"Agumon, reload!" Marissa announced, causing Lady Agumon to appear. Maxie did something similar, causing a Palmon to appear.

"Ready to do this?" Maxie questioned and looked at Marissa.

"Yep." Marissa answered as the two slowly made their way over to the cafe. The place was mostly empty, other than a boy and girl having lunch. "Wait, there doesn't seem to be a problem here…"

Maxie walked in as Marissa and their digimon followed right behind. Inside, Maxie walked over to the table and tapped the girl's left shoulder.

"While I would allow you to enjoy your lunch, I can't do that."

"Why not?" The girl casually answered as Marissa watched Maxie. For some reason, the boy turned around and noticed them.

"Time to go." The boy announced as the two got up. Maxie grabbed onto the girl's head and slammed it down onto the table. She then repeated the action a few more times, the boy unable to react. Marissa turned around and headed for the door.

"Do you see now, Marissa?" Maxie announced and Marissa turned around."This world is not meant designed for princesses! Only those willing to kill and destroy your enemies! Damsels have no place in DATS! Just go back to playing with your dolls!"

Maxie then stripped the girl of all her clothes before walking towards the door. "None of you saw that, you hear me?"

"I saw something all right." Marissa announced, pulling her device off her dress."You're a monster, Maxie."

"You have no idea, Marissa." Maxie explained as she walked out of the cafe, humming a tune under her breath. The door slammed shut and the boy released a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." The boy whispered, pulling something out of his pockets and placed it in Marissa's hands.

"What did you just give me?" Pseudo princess inquired as the boy and his brain damaged girlfriend disappeared. She opened her hand up and took a deep breath. "If that's what you want, so be it."

"Are you alright, Marissa?" Lady Agumon ask and her human shook her head.

"Sure."


	9. Hunting her down

The duo made their way out of the cafe. For some reason, Maxie had left the bike behind for them to use.

"Let's use it then." Marissa said and sat down in the front. But, as she did so, the man from before walked up to them. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to check on you." The man remarked as Marissa looked away.

"I just watched a psychotic girl smash another girl's head in. What do you think?" Marissa announced as the man laughed.

"And yet, you're standing here and moping about it." As the man said that, Kokatorimon appeared in Lady Agumon's place.

"Yeah, what he said!" The chicken bird thing added as his master's gaze returned to the man.

"The world is what you make of it, Marissa. You can choose to believe what others tell you, or you can strike your own path to what you want to be." Marissa took a deep breath and cracked a smile as the man walked away. "But only you can decide that."

After the man left, Marissa turned the key. The engine sputtered a little, only to fail to start.

"I guess we're walking." Marissa explained and switched Kokatorimon out with Lady Agumon. After doing so, the two made their way down the sidewalk at a brisk pace.

"Where do you think she went?" Lady Agumon questioned and Marissa shook her head. In the distance, a large purple beam of light erupted in front of Tokyo Tower.

"There." Marissa answered as the two picked the pace up. A few seconds later, the beam disappeared and the two stopped. "Crud. We're late."

"What's the plan?" Marissa stood there, pondering her options.

"We head to Tokyo Tower." It took them a good ten minutes to get there. Even then, they could have done it faster but, pseudo princess refused to run any faster than she had too. When they got there, all signs of people being there had been wiped away, other than a faint dust covering the plaza in front of the tower. Marissa placed her left hand down on the dust. As she did so, the dust was absorbed into her hand. "Okay then."

The dust then began to pull itself towards her, covering her body and disappearing.

"So we head back to DATS?" Lady Agumon asked and Marissa nodded...


	10. A very wtf chapter

It took them at least an hour to get back to DATS. Neither of them really kept track of the time, more interested in small chat over the best way to eat sweets. Marissa prefered to take her time, while Lady Agumon prefered to gorge herself as fast as digimonly possible.

"Ready to do this?" Marissa remarked and Lady Agumon nodded. They slowly approached the entrance to DATs, sticking their heads in. Instead of the usual monotone layout and color scheme, someone had gone in and replaced it with that of a circus.

"Oooh! One of the main guests has arrived!" A voice announced as Marissa froze. A few seconds later, Maxie walked up to her. This time, she was dressed in some orange and blue jester outfit with an orange left heel and blue right heel along with a short pink glove on her left hand and a short purple glove on her right. White stage paint covered the skin on her head with her head and her hair was dyed a mix of bright pink and dark purple.

"Time to go!" Marissa answered only for she and Lady Agumon to fall over…

Black. Blackness all around them. At the "far end", sat a familiar set of oak doors.

"Hello Marissa." A voice remarked, forcing Marissa's gaze to focus on some jester made of mist. "Jestery, the ringleader of "DATS"."

Marissa only gave her a confused glance. At this point, she wouldn't have minded some sense of reality.

"Whatever." Marissa answered, only for Jestery to facepalm.

"Oh well. I guess you're not interested in the truth, Taichi."

Before Jestery could elaborate or Marissa could accuse, a bright light engulfed pseudo princess and her dino, taking the two away...


	11. Marissa's New Teammate

Marissa opened her eyes. She and Lady Agumon were in a passenger car, all alone. She quickly got herself up, dusting her dress off.

"Time to get to the bottom of this." Marissa remarked, motioning for Lady Agumon to follow. They headed through the door, finding an empty passenger car and a large hole in the left wall. After giving it a slight examination, the two moved on. Unlike the previous room, this one was quite barren, just a whole bunch of cardboard boxes on the floor. They quickly made their way through two or three more rooms after that, almost exact copies of the second room.

"What kind of sick monster thought this was a great idea?" Lady Agumon remarked as a hollow laugh erupted throughout the engine room. Pseudo princess and her dino fell to the floor…

Marissa opened her eyes. She and Lady Agumon were back in the void place, with a different figure standing before them this time. It was a teenage boy, dressed in a white t-shirt and matching pants.

"Is that seriously all the detail you're going to put into me, Author?" The boy accused as complaints girl appeared. "I am Neo f****** Saiba! You shall tremble under my power!"

Complaints girl pulled her bat out, slamming it into Neo a few dozen times.

"Oopsy!" Complaints girl announced as a large bolt of electricity struck her, causing her baseball bat and cloak to disappear. "Oh well."

In their place, was a vine attached to a metal hook and a small brown rabbit with long ears.

"Usagi Renja and Lopmon at your service." Usagi explained as she motioned for Marissa to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Marissa remarked as Usagi led her to the double set of doors, the foursome heading through...


	12. A lead

"Where are we this time?" Marissa remarked as the foursome took it in. The void was gone, replaced by a large open field.

"I guess we're in the digital world." Usagi answered as the foursome dusted themselves off.

"Hello ladies." A voice remarked and an agumon walked up. His appearance was similar to Marissa's, but appeared to be wearing no make-up. Instead, he was clothed in a pair of golden pants covered in matching glitter. Along with that, he had a banana in his right claw. "Welcome to DAO."

The digimon then walked over to each member of the group, hitting them on the head with his tropical fruit.

**Marissa infusion digivolve too… Senshimon!**

**Senshi Slash!**

Pseudo princess slammed her folding fans into the agumon, knocking him immediately out.

"Well that worked." Usagi added as Marissa reverted back. "So, which way?"

"South." Marissa answered and headed forth. The other three followed right behind, making the occasional glance behind them. The seemingly endless field eventually melded into some sort of hilly snowy area.

"That makes no sense!" Lady Agumon shouted as they stood on the edge of the field.

"What did you expect?" Usagi answered as her gaze focused on something. In the distance, was a small set of ruins. The foursome headed towards them. It was the only lead they had at the moment, which was better than nothing at the moment.


	13. The biggest dreamer

"Are we there yet?"

Lopmon only sighed. Of all the creatures her master could of have chosen, she was the lucky one. The bat-wielding idiot could've gotten a powerful Angemon or a Scorceressmon, but she instead went for a brown rabbit that just wanted to relax. Not that the digimon was going to complain, she knew better.

"Let's see." Lopmon answered and stared into the distance. They appeared to be a few feet closer than they were when Usagi last asked. "We're slightly closer."

"How much closer?"

"It's a secret to everybody."

Usagi groaned. As much as Lopmon hated her, she would just have to deal with it.

"I see something!"

Marissa began to jump up and down, almost tripping on her dress. After, she pointed straight ahead and headed off. The other three reluctantly followed behind, making sure not to lose sight of their current leader. After about a half hour of walking they came upon their destination. In their case, it was the ruins hinted at in the previous chapter.

"I guess we found your castle, Marissa." Usagi joked and Marissa smiled.

"I like the sound of that." Marissa answered and headed into the ruins. On closer examination, it appeared more to be an unfinished castle. "Do you think you can fix this place?"  
Usagi only nodded. She had a whole bunch of time before her whole poser would return to her, but castle-building would be a good way to strengthen her magical abilities.


	14. Hiatus

The rebuilding/restoration of the castle went rather quickly, mostly due to Usagi's limited magical abilities. Even then, the feats the initiate mage managed to pull were still quite impressive. Crumbling ruins and broken ground quickly gave way to a large castle with a quite beautiful garden.

"Good work, Usagi." Marissa whispered. At the moment, the foursome were currently relaxing in their recently built kitchen, which actually didn't look half bad. "Why don't you get some rest."

Usagi merely nodded and left the room, with Lopmon following right behind.

"So, what is our next plan?" Lady Agumon announced, only to get silence from her human. "We had a long hiatus! What did you do with that time?!"

"I made tea and pretended we weren't on hiatus." Lady Agumon banged her head against the table, taking a deep breath. "At the very least, the castle got done."

"Yes, but now we're behind!" Marissa stared at her partner, wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" As she said that, Usagi and Lopmon returned to the room.

"Let's see…" Usagi started, putting a finger up to her lips. "My bat got stolen, the dark blades got back together, some master mage digimon thing fought a leviathan in here, there's two psychopaths roaming around and an airship landed in a field."

"Oh." Lopmon remarked, going off to find something to eat. "I'm pretty sure you forgot a few things."

"Like what?"

"You know, like the fact angels are coming to destroy this entire place?" the rabbit whispered, finally leaving the room.

"What's her deal?" Marissa whispered, only to get a sigh from her partner.

"I have no cl-." Usagi answered, only for a loud crash to interrupt the two. They both turned around, finding a large armored vehicle now parked in their nice kitchen.

"Uh… which way to seasume street?" a voice,

"F***..." Usagi whispered, hoping for Chibi to get there real soon…


	15. Delivery

Chibi sighed.

Of the many things that comprised his broad job description as an "assistant" to the author, he was sure this wasn't covered under it. Scratch that. Most of the things he had to do on a daily basis in this f*****-up place known as the digitalverse. Whether that be clearing up corpses in the Alternate Worlds, or explaining to extremely drunk people in Heck why the bartender had stopped serving them.

As he was lost in thought, the grip on the bat loosened. Which, gave a certain person for than enough time to snatch the weapon out of his hands.

Nonetheless, the mysterious figure obediently followed right behind, with her old-school magical girl companion doing the same.

"Chaos, scram." Chibi whispered, turning around to face his followers. As per usual, Chaos was dressed in her Dark Blades cloak and hood. Her companion on the other hand, was dressed in a cyan armor dress with a pink skirt and a pair of matching plate boots. Blonde hair flowed down to her knees, complimenting her aquamarine eyes. After the quick examination, Chibi scrawled something on his sign.

A Scorceressmon, Chaos? Truly cliche, just like you.

"What did you say?" the recently promoted omega accused, only for a blackgatomon with a purple tint to appear beside Chibi.

What do you think? It's a ShadowGatomon!

"I could argue the same thing, stupid." Chibi only rolled his eyes and continued on the way, grabbing the bat off of her. "Hey!"

He continued to ignore her. Now wasn't the best time to fight, especially with his destination in sight and the coming angels. The messenger broke into a run, crossing the final portion of the journey in record time. By that point, Chaos had left to her own realm, wherever that be.

"Finally!" Usagi shouted as Chibi entered the now ruined kitchen. The mage quickly snatched the bat out of his hands and proceeded to go to town on the troll, along with his vehicle. As Usagi was doing that, Marissa was attempting to explain to the troll that seasume street didn't exist in this multiverse. While those two did that, Chibi sat down and enjoyed the show...


	16. A little too far...

"Cheater!"

It was probably the 530th time the troll had said it. By that point, both girls and their digimon had managed to beating the living snot out of their opponent, with him still not giving up his quest to reach sesame street.

"This is futile." Usagi whispered, finally stopping her onslaught of attack on their opponent. Marissa copied her teammate's action, taking a deep breath.  
"Troll, we do not know where your destination is." Marissa explained, looking him in the eye. "Is there anywhere else you could go instead?"

The troll stared at them for a couple of minutes, possibly realizing he had just been beaten at his own game.

"First, it's Officer EMT." he explained, shifting his gaze away from them. "And second, we go to Ka'yona."

Usagi and Marissa stared blankly at their new friend. As much as they were frustrated with him at the moment, it was better than nothing.

"Fine by us." Marissa answered, only for Officer EMT to get into his vehicle and motioned for them to hop in. After everyone was inside, they headed off, slamming through an entirely different wall.

"Prepare for ludicrous speed!" the troll announced, pushing the pedal down. Time and space warped around them, becoming just a blur. Along the way, they managed to smash through a winnebago and a large spaceship that would take too long to describe. After passing said ship, everything started to slow down, eventually reaching a complete stop. The group quickly stepped out, doing a double take. They were currently in Hunter's End, judging by the ruin laboratory that surrounded them.

"Where the heck are we?" Usagi whispered, only to notice somebody. "Of course."

Standing at the far edge of the room, was Hera. For what just happened here recently, she was quite calm.

"I've been expecting you."


	17. Rebirth

The body of Marissa Damon laying naked in the shed.

She would've possibly preferred to have died fully clothed, but that was not something she had a choice in the matter of. If she had, I doubt neither her, Usagi or their partners would have gone with this.

And to some extent, this should be where their story comes to an end. But stories are kind of funny./p

Sometimes, 'the end' is nothing more than a rest stop on the journey that is life. In the case of our heroes, it was quite a long one and there was a still some more waiting to go, but things were changing.

"Just a little bit longer." Lady Agumon explained to her master. "Then, we will be reunited with our kingdom once more."

Marissa gave a nod. Her attention turned to Usagi and Lopmon, who were currently trying to pass the time as best they could. Had she not been in one of her nicer dresses, she would've joined.

But for now, she would just watch.


End file.
